An Eye-Opening Surprise
by Misha87
Summary: life's been good so far. If you ignore some parts. Akihito has been pretty used to being living with Asami. But Akihito start getting weird as days goes by and Asami can't help but get concerned. Lets see what has life thrown at this couple this time. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hy guys I'm back. I know it's been some time. Ok loots of time XD since I came back. But I've been rather busy. I started this waaaay back when I completed "Akihito's un-natural secret" but couldn't find time to complete and write more. And I didn't want to leave you guys hanging by the incomplete chapter.**

 **So, I got the inspiration when I found out I was pregnant with my 2** **nd** **child. So I thought why not write my experience with Asami and Akihito's little twist of course. I don't know how would I end it or if it would be any good, but hey I'm trying. Wish me luck. ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yamane-ayano sensei.**

 **Warnings: Its yaoi. Like duh isn't it obvious. *rolls eyes*. Oh and its Mpreg. So if it doesn't suit your taste. Please do not read.**

Akihito woke up and groaned. The bedside table reading 1:50 am. He needs to use the restroom. What an unexpectedly weird time.

With a yawn he got up and went to washroom. Finishing his business he came back and went back to sleep cuddling with the crime lord.

The next time he woke up Asami was gone from the bed. 'Probably to work' he thought. The need to use restroom became apparent again. He groaned and got up from bed. The sound of the door opening had his attention.

Asami came out from the bathroom dripping wet from the shower he had taken. One towel loosely around his waist and the other on his hair. Akihito could feel himself getting lost. The water dripping on that hard and strong chest, down those six packs had him licking his lips unconsciously.

Feeling the intense gaze Asami smirked and made his way to the bed. He gently caressed the cheek to which Akihito leaned in and closed his eyes. Seeing this Asami chuckled.

The sound seem to bring Akihito to his senses. He blushed and looked away.

"You are still here. Aren't you late? Your age finally getting to you old man?" Changing the subject quickly from those knowing eyes.

"Kitten are you that distracted by me to not realize it's just 7am?"

Damn, Akihito could hear the bastard's smugness.

"You wish" he got up and continued his journey to the bathroom which he was about to make before that welcome distraction.

Shaking his head from those stray thoughts he took his clothes off once inside the bathroom. Might as well take a shower and make breakfast since he unexpectedly woke up early.

When he finished his shower he came back in his boxer shorts. He rummaged through his clothes, finding nothing suited his taste.

Asami's shirts caught his eyes. He felt himself reaching for one and put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror. The shirt was quite loose, his right shoulder showing and it was past his hips. He felt comfy so he just shrugged and made his way to the kitchen.

Asami was sitting at the breakfast table with his morning paper and coffee. Seeing Akihito enter the kitchen his eyes widened in surprise. The brat was wearing his shirt. And damn, was it sexy. His kitten looked completely ravishing.

Akihito bent to get some milk from the fridge when Asami got a sneak peak of his kitten's ass in those tight boxers' shorts. His grip on mug tightened. Was it intentional? Cause if it was the plan was working. But seeing how naive his Akihito is, it isn't.

The sudden hands on his ass had Akihito jumping and screaming. Which wasn't a girly scream by the way. (Wink :3). The glass milk bottle which he was drinking directly from fell and broke.

"Jumpy much?"

The voice has a soothing effect Akihito is sure. Cause his body relaxed in the embrace of those arms and he breathed deeply.

"Don't do that bastard. I might die from heart attack".

Asami chuckled and kissed his exposed shoulder in apology. Surprisingly the boy appreciated the action considering he further relaxed in his arms and hummed.

Not seeing the usual resistance Asami took advantage to this docile Akihito and proceeded to kiss his shoulder blades, jaw and neck.

"A-asami"

"You are needy today kitten. Haven't i been paying enough attention to you?"

All the answers he got were breathless pants and moans of pleasure.

"I need to prepare breakfast".

"Later".

Akihito doesn't know what to do. He just need Asami soo badly. He is too painfully aroused to stop now or play games. So taking the matters into his hands, he turn around in Asami's arms and kissed him. Ruthlessly opening Asami's mouth and attacking his tongue.

His action seem to surprise Asami as he took a step back and groaned when Akihito plunged his mouth. Letting him control the kiss and groping that ass. Hard.

Akihito moaned loudly into the kiss, pulling back when the need to breathe became too much. He hurriedly undid Asami's belt. Unbuttoning his dress pants to pull him out. Asami was hard and seeing that Asami wanted him had him feeling this fluttery feeling. He stroked him once and see those eyes darken in desire.

He pushes Asami back and Asami let him guide to the couch and sit back. Asami is soo turned on right now. His kitten dominance is a huge turn on for him. Akihito rarely initiate something. Usually when he is intoxicated. But this. This is the best soo far. He is doing it from his right mind.

Akihito straddle Asami and kiss him again. Asami's hands automatically gripping his ass and rubbing himself there. Akihito break the kiss and kisses his way down to Asami's neck. And bit hard. Asami groaned with a sharp intake of breath. His hands tightening around Akihito in control.

He doesn't want to say or do anything that will break the boy out of this trance. He wants to see what his kitten does next. But his control his trying to slip. 'I'm always facing this problem when it comes to you Akihito'.

Akihito takes Asami in his hand and stroke once then tightened his hold when he thinks Asami will come. Asami is breathless. His eyes silently burning in need but observing Akihito. Akihito adjust his right on Asami's shoulder and get rid of his shorts. And In his lust filled haze Akihito gets up and thrust down. Half impaling himself on Asami. The pain break him out of his trance and he cry out. Loudly. Fuck that hurt. Badly. What the fucking hell is wrong with him. He groaned in his mind.

But the sudden gasp and whisper of his name brought his attention to Asami. 'Seems like the bastard is feeling a bit of pain too. Serves him right for arousing me out of my mind'.

He sat still for a moment to adjust. And when Asami's hands on his hips loosen up he try to move. But it hurts and he whimpered again. To which Asami angled his face towards him and kisses him deeply. Caressing his back and legs to make him relax and loosen up a bit.

When Akihito moves again Asami thrust upwards and both groaned. Pain and pleasure mixing. Akihito wasn't stretched or used lube so it took some time before Asami was fully sheathed inside Akihito. Soon the joining of them was hard and fast. With sloppy kisses to accompany.

Akihito loses first and bit hard on Asami's shoulder when he come. The pain of his shoulder and the tightening around his shaft had Asami coming too. Both were breathless afterwards, slumped onto each other.

It was a few minutes later that they heard the doorbell ring. Akihito groaned knowing it was Kirishima. Surely Asami is late now. And he doesn't feel like moving. Asami chuckled and kissed Akihito's forehead.

He pulled out of Akihito which had the boy hissing and clenching his hand on Asami's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Akihito could hear the concerned in his voice. After all they did it without any preparation. He nodded. But Asami didn't seem satisfied.

"I just need to lie a bit or maybe a few hours" Akihito said embarrassed.

Asami smiled a bit and ruffled his kitten's hair who seem to get redder and avoid eye contact. Next time maybe Asami should control the situation a bit. Doesn't want his kitten seriously hurt. Right.

After straightening himself and helping Akihito into clothes he made his way to the door and opened it. As expected his secretary was waiting patiently.

"Good morning Asami-sama. We are a little late by schedule. The car is waiting".

Asami nodded and motioned to Kirishima to get inside. Which he did.

"Good morning Takaba-sama"

"Morning, Kirishima-san" came the muffed reply from couch.

Asami made his way to the bedroom and came back with a few pills. He filled a glass with water and brought it to Akihito, who was lying on the couch, face down.

"Akihito, take these" Asami gently said to Akihito.

Akihito looked up to see Asami with pills, probably pain killers and a glass of water. He groaned when he sat up and took the pills wordlessly.

"Thanks. Remind me never to do that again. Like EVER"

Asami chuckled, put the glass on table and gently took Akihito bridle style. Making his way to their bedroom.

"Asamiiiiii... Not in front of Kirishima" whined Akihito hiding his red face on the crook of Asami's neck.

Asami just shook his head smiling and continued walking. Inside the bedroom he put him on bed and covered him with blanket.

"Sleep for now. Suoh will be here with breakfast when you wake up" said Asami, kissed his forehead and went to his closet for suit. When he came back Akihito was already out, snoring lightly.

His heart fluttered seeing Akihito on his bed. Making his way out he ordered Kirishima.

"Have Suoh bring breakfast for Akihito after he drive us to the club and tell him to stay there until Akihito ate and clear my schedule tomorrow from 1pm"

"Yes, Asami-sama"

The next time Akihito woke it was 11 am and he was feeling much better. His stomach growled and twisted. He was soo hungry. He remembered Asami saying Suoh will be here with breakfast. He climbed out of bed carefully but there was only dull ache to his back. Asami must have given him something strong.

Shrugging he made his way to the living room.

"Takaba-sama" Suoh nodded his greeting. "Your breakfast is on the kitchen table. Shall I warm it up for you?"

"Suoh i know the bastard is making you do all this but you are not my servant. I can do it myself".

"The boss only told me to bring your breakfast Takaba-sama and wait till you finished. I want to help you with my own accord."

Surprised at the admission Akihito only blinked his eyes and made his way to the kitchen to warm up the food.

After setting his breakfast on the table he felt awkward sitting and eating alone.

"Join me?" He asked hesitantly.

Suoh seems to know his awkwardness and relaxed a bit. "I already had my breakfast. I'll wait for you to finish in the lounge".

"Alright"

Akihito slowly ate his breakfast. Although he was hungry the breakfast wasn't appealing to him. He ate as much as he could and drank milk.

Suoh chose that time to make his appearance.

"You didn't ate much".

"Oh I wasn't hungry" Akihito laughed and scratched the back of his neck out of habit.

"YOU weren't hungry"? Suoh's eyebrow rose in question. Because let's be honest, Akihito eats like a pig. It's a wonder he hasn't gotten like the mentioned animal yet.

"Hey what are you enunciating?"

"Nothing Takaba-sama. Just asking" but the slight twitch of the man's lips told Akihito another story.

He huffed and stored everything in the fridge. The Nutella's jar caught his eyes. He picked it up, took a spoon from a cabinet and made his way to the sofa, turning T.V on and stuffing his mouth with the chocolate.

Suoh cringed seeing that much sugar going into the boy's system.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry?" He asked instead.

"I'm not. Call it a snack" came the answer and the stuffing continued.

Suoh sighed shaking his head. Getting his phone from his pocket he texted Asami about Akihito's breakfast and the sugar intake. Now that his job is done he can go back.

"Takaba-sama"?

Akihito looked up, chocolate filled spoon in his mouth.

"I'll be going now" Suoh informed.

Akihito nodded and swallowed, pulling the spoon from his mouth.

"Alright"

Just as those words left his lips he got paled and swallowed again gaining Suoh's attention.

"Takaba-sama?"

Suddenly Akihito got up and ran to the bathroom. Alarmed, Suoh followed him and saw Akihito hunched over the toilet vomiting.

He quickly made his way to the kitchen and filled the glass with water. Akihito was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Suoh helped him stand to wash his mouth and gave him water.

"Thanks" rasped Akihito.

"I knew that much sugar won't be good" Suoh mused out loud.

"Oh shut it Suoh" Akihito grumbled annoyed.

"Do you want me to call Asami-Sama's personal doctor"?

"God Suoh no... Stop mothering me, that's Kirishima's duty".

Suoh sweat dropped but said no more. Choosing to silently observe the young man.

Akihito made his way to closet and changed his clothes. Thinking a breath of fresh air will do him some good. He has never vomited like this before, even when he was sick.

Nodding he made his way out of bedroom when his cell phone rang.  
He accepted the call without checking the caller id and put his phone between his shoulder and ear to hear and Searched for his keys and wallet.

"Are you alright?".

The concerned in the voice caught him off guard. He pulled the phone from his shoulder and double checked the id. Yep, that's Asami.

"Yes? Why won't i be?"

"Suoh called".

Akihito groaned. He totally forgot Asami's goons tend to tell him about everything. He glared in Souh's way and muttered "traitor".

"I'm their employer Akihito. Stop guilt tripping them".

"I wasn't. I'm fine now and going out. So I'll see you later?"

"Yes. And Suoh will drop you off to wherever you want..."

"What..."

"No arguing Akihito" Asami continued like Akihito hasn't interrupted him.

Seeing that he couldn't win against Asami's over protectiveness he sighed. "Fine, but you owe me".

"I do?".

"Yes, otherwise I'm ditching Suoh".

"Alright. Tomorrow afternoon keep yourself free".

"Why?"

"I'll be paying my debt" one could hear the lecherous smirk behind those words.

"No, you are doing everything on your own again. I didn't sign up for this damn it"

Asami chuckled at the reply.  
"Be careful now. And take care kitten".

And Akihito heard dial tone. He sighed and made his way out the door. Suoh following behind him.

"You know Suoh i could do without him knowing".

"Takaba-sama you are our and Asami-Sama's priority. He cares about you especially. If we missed any detail he would be furious".

"I know but still..." Mumbled Akihito red faced.

Suoh smiled and led him to the awaited car.

 **So first chapter is finished. And my goodness, was that sex scene embarrassing 0/0. I can't believe I wrote that. I know I'm not so innocent seeing I'm an active fanfic reader but let's face it reading and writing is totally different. I didn't know I had it in me XD. Give your thoughts about how it is. An author always love to read long reviews :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

 **Hy guys its Misha here. Again sorry for the delay. I admit I was super busy during some days and other days I was just plain lazy ._.**

 **When I wanted to write this story I thought it would be easy. All kinds of ideas kept popping in my head but when I'm about to write, my mind is just plain blank. I'll not keep you guys hanging. Probably XD. But updates will be late I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Nanami :3**

 **Warning: Do I really need to warn you guys about its being yaoi? I mean duh… if you don't want it, you really reallllly are in wrong section here :3**

 **Well without further ado let's get on with this chapter.**

The cool breeze in the park did its job to freshen Akihito's mood. He strolled enjoying every moment of it. Suoh has dropped him off and left, probably to Sion. Children were playing here and there. Taking turns on swings and whatnot.

He sighed. He didn't know he missed being this carefree. It's relaxing. He sat under a tree enjoying the breeze and watching children's play under their parent's watchful eyes.

Parents. Once he thought about something like that. When he would become an impressive journalist that he would find a nice women that he fell in love with. And he will marry that girl eventually and have children. Kids. He wonder if he didn't met the crime lord he would be living a social life?

Probably not. With his career it's difficult to find a women who will accept him as he is. The dangers and thugs that come with his career probably aren't safe for his children either, if they got that far that is. And if he left everything that he worked hard for then, could he be satisfied with his boring and mundane life?

So many questions. But he is not living that life anymore. He chose Asami. He knows that much. And will always choose him. Their life couldn't get any better. He knows that Asami cares a whole lot more than he says. His actions speak for himself.

He wondered what would Asami's reaction would be if he said he wanted to adopt a child. He chuckled thinking about it. Probably a firm no. Children and Asami just doesn't fit the image. It would be super awkward. But now that he think about it. Asami seem to handle kids more than himself if that one time with Takato's kid was anything to go by.

The kid didn't even squirm less alone cry in the crime lords arms. Probably because the kid got his dangerous vibes? They are sensitive like that right? He just want to know what it would be like to raise a kid. He know he was a troublesome brat, still is. His parents had their hands full with him. But they wouldn't have it any other way. His mom and dad loves him. And the same thing could be said for himself. He smiled thinking about his younger days.

A sniffing sound reached his ears and interrupted his stray thoughts. He looked around and couldn't find the source. Maybe some kid has gotten hurt. But the sound was coming from….. behind him? He got up and around the tree he was sitting against and saw a girl with her head bent between her knees.

"Hey is something wrong?" he called out softly to the girl. Who got surprised and looked up. Akihito could see that she is about his age or maybe younger. She quickly wiped her tears.

"I'm fine. Sorry".

"May I?".

"O Please do sit".

"Thank you". He smiled. They remained sitting quietly for few moments. "You know I don't want to intrude but I couldn't exactly ignore a girl crying. My mom would have a fit."

She chuckled knowing that the young man was trying to cheer her up. No one had bothered with her till now. He must be kind.

"You don't have to worry. I'm fine. Just going through something." She smiled sadly.

"I guessed that much. But you know instead of crying here alone and wasting those pearls you should work hard to pursue it if it is achievable. And if isn't, then be brave enough to leave it. It was never yours to begin with if all your hard work doesn't get you anywhere. Life's like that sometimes. I know it's hard but you shouldn't give up trying."

"Thank you" she smiled. This time in much better mood.

"Though I'm worse. I'm telling you all that but I'm too stubborn for my own good".

She chuckled. "But you understand right? That's all that matters. I am Nanami by the way". She extended her hand.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Akihito. Though you can call me aki. My all friends do" he said shaking her hand.

She smiled again "Ok aki".

"Yeah girl laugh and say I'm a dumb blond. It's usual" he said waving his hands exasperated.

She laughed this time "No no you are certainly not dumb. You are a good company. And I can tell that from our first meeting. And you are cute".

"Waaaah" she laughed gain seeing his blush.

"But thank you. Really" she said sincerely.

"Um yeah.. It's fine. Never mind." He scratched his head in a nervous smile.

"I'll be going then. I hope we can see each other again?" she asked standing up.

"Sure. I often come to this park".

"Alright… bye"

"Bye"

He relaxed against the tree again. Watching nanami's back. She seems like a nice girl. If he didn't have the bastard in his life he would probably have gone out with her. Life before Asami was pretty simple actually. Like any normal boy his age, he dreamed of getting married one day. Do a permanent job and settle down like his mom and dad. But now that seems so far and foolish.

It's not like life with Asami is bad or something. Actually it's pretty amazing if you compare it to his once boring dream. He now can't imagine his life without Asami. The thrill and excitement the man gave him, he can't get it anywhere else. Not that the bastard needs to know how important he is in Akihito's life. The smug pervert will grow another head. But deep down Akihito knows he cares. Actually more than care if the bastard's possessiveness is anything to go by.

Actually if he is honest with himself which he is ninety percent of the time not he actually like it when Asami is protective of him. Sometimes. It makes him feel special. That he is not a toy and something more. Much more. But the other ten percent stubborn side of him keep denying that he was anything more than a pet or slave.

A ring tone suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts. He pulled out his cell phone and answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Like you don't know stalker. You realize I know where your men are and I let them follow me right?"

A chuckle met his answer. "Of course. But it's nice to hear once in while from you."

"Right. What do you want?"

"Why I'm hurt kitten. When have I ever called you when I'm in the dire need of something?"

"Yeah you are never in the 'need' of getting something. You demand it" he deadpanned.

"Why so cranky kitten. Did I ruffle your fur too much?"

"Will you get to the point?"

"Alright. I might come late tonight. So you better not make any meal for me and sleep."

"You mean later than usual?"

"Yes"

"That's it?"

"Yes".

"And you called me to inform me just about that?"

"…. Yes"

"Oh….. um ok. Then later".

"Hmm" and the dial tone met his ears. He stare at his phone. That was unexpected. But nonetheless a smile lit his face as he got up to leave.

Deciding to go back home he thought about what he should have for dinner. He was again craving something sweet. On his way back he bought a box of pocky in chocolate and caramel flavor and ate few while walking.

When he reached the penthouse he stored the remaining pocky and decided to have some honey flavored cereal. He was too lazy to cook for himself. He ate them, took a shower and went straight to bed. In a few minutes he was fast asleep.

The nest time he woke up, it was morning and surprisingly Asami was fast asleep beside him. Or more like he was lying on Asami. Weird. He didn't felt when Asami came home last night. Usually he knew when Asami came to bed. And Asami made sure to put him back to sleep exhausted. He shrugged but smile kissing Asami's chest where is heart is before carefully getting up. His action had Asami furrowed his brows in his sleep but otherwise he didn't woke up.

He freshened up in the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. He ate a light meal last night and he was starving now. He decided to make pancakes for himself and since Asami doesn't like sweets he could eat toast and egg with a cup of coffee. But half way preparing pancakes his guilt came back. Asami was probably busy and didn't ate much dinner either. So on a whim he made rice, miso soup and some fish.

He was just finishing up and making himself a cup of tea when Asami entered the kitchen.

"Hey you woke up. Breakfast is ready".

"Alright. Let me freshen up." Asami nodded and made his way to the bathroom to do his morning routine.

In the meanwhile Akihito started setting the table. In a few minutes both were eating breakfast together. Asami was observing the way Akihito dipped the pancakes in syrup and ate him. He crinkled his nose in distaste.

"Akihito that much sugar intake cannot be good for anyone".

"Nonsense" he replied with his mouth full dismissing Asami with his folk.

Asami shrugged and continued eating.

"Keep your afternoon free. You have a date with me remember".

Akihito choked with his mouth full. Asami patting his back and handed him a glass of water.

"Your reactions are so cute Akihito". Asami smirked.

"You did that on purpose" Akihito accused glaring while blushing.

Asami just chuckled and made his way to the bedroom to change.

"And it's not a date bastard" a shout soon followed him. Yes life was good. He grinned.

Akihito was nervous. Screw that. Why the hell did he agree to this date in the first place?

Date

Date…!

Date with Asami….!

He flopped on the bed and groaned loudly in the pillow with his entire face red. What should he do? He should wear something nice right? But he don't want it to be too obvious. It'll be embarrassing. A pain suddenly ripped from his lower abdomen. He winced and curled on his side. What the hell?

But it was suddenly gone as it came. He sighed in relief and got up to shower.

By the time Suoh came to pick Akihito up he was ready. He decided that he won't give a fuck what other people think of him and enjoy this.

He wore tight black jeans with black T-shirt with pile collar and long sleeve. The skinny jeans looked great on his long legs, hugging every curve perfectly. The shirt had two buttons all the way and was hugging his waist quite nicely. The sleeves were very long so he gathered them around his wrist. He bought it online but was never confident enough to wear it.

He tamed his hair with gel a bit. And at the last second he decided to go with a pair of rectangular glasses with black frame. Not that he needed them. He has great eyesight mind you. But they looked good. He put on his dress shoes and checked himself on the mirror.

Wow

He can't believe this is him. When was the last time he looked this clean? The black suited him. He looked hot if he say so himself. He grinned cheekily and made his way out. Asami was going to get one hell of a surprise. He couldn't wait to see his reaction.

To say that Akihito was not having fun would be an understatement. Gone was the anxiety and nervousness he felt a few hours earlier. Currently he was sitting at the back of the BMW with Suoh driving.

Suoh had been patiently waiting for Akihito to come down. But when he had come, damn the mankind for making such clothes. The boy looked so different. Suoh was wide eyed and speechless with his mouth gaping open. Seeing his reaction Akihito has winked and said "Close your mouth Suoh. Flies might get in".

Now Akihito was confident that he won't be looking like he came from dumps and wore rags and doesn't belong with Asami. It's been a while since he care about what he wore.

The drive wasn't long and soon they were standing before a high established restaurant. Suoh opened the door for Akihito and let him inside the restaurant.

Akihito passed to see where Asami was. And it seemed like time has stopped. Almost all the occupants of the floor had their heads turned towards them. Probably because Akihito looked ravishing or because of Suoh's huge built and height. Suoh turned on his killing aura when Akihito got all the attention. It won't be good for both of them. The boy was getting too much attention. And Asami-sama highly disliked others ogling at his things.

Before he could lead the boy to the devil himself. He appeared.

"Akihito"

"Asami." The people starting whispering already knowing who Asami is and probably wondering who Akihito was. Akihito's earlier confidence vanished in an instant and he nervously started fidgeting and gripping his shirt between his fingers. Asami seem to understand his dilemma and put his hand on Akihito's waist for support.

"Ignore them and come" the whispered words in his ear and the physical intimacy had Akihito going pink. Akihito was soo embarrassed that he couldn't lift his eyes from the floor but it seems Asami was doing this public affection 'exactly' to show people who this handsome man belonged to.

When they reached their table, a little high on a platform to the side for VIP's probably. Asami pulled out his chair for him.

"um…. Thanks"

"My pleasure".

Akihito nervously sat down and Asami leaned towards him. One hand on the back of his chair and other on the table. Akihito instinctively look towards him and his lips were sealed with Asami. His eyes immediately widened.

Asami pulled back and sat on his chair relishing in the fact that Akihito had turned red all over.

"Relax Akihito. It's just a lunch".

"I would bastard if you would stop doing all this in front of people." Was the grumbled reply.

"They need to know their place and know who you belong to. Did I mention you look ravishing tonight?"

Asami grinned.

"I know pervert. Tone down your lust. The whole room can probably feel it".

"But I can't help but take it as an invitation when you look like that. Though they can dream all they want. But you are exclusively mine."

"Possessive bastard".

"Let's order shall we?"

As if on cue the waiter came to take their order.

"Are you ready to order sirs?"

Asami nodded and gave his order with a bottle of wine. Then the waiter turned towards Akihito for order.

"I would like Okonomiyaki with chilly garlic ketchup, Hakuto jelly and some Mango juice please."

The waiter nodded, bowed and took his leave.

"Akihito you sure you want to eat that? The combinations doesn't seem right."

"Of course I'm sure. And I think I know more about food and ingredients than you, mister boss".

"Suite yourself then".

"Next time maybe we could dine somewhere else. With less people" Akihito suggested again uncomfortable by people stares. He could practically feel holes drilling on his back from their intensity.

"Why I never knew you wanted us to be in somewhere private. I thought you wanted some air". The smirk playing on Asami's face told Akihito that the bastard understood his suggestion but was playing with him.

Akihito rolled his eyes and grumbled "Next time I'm planning on where to get 'air' as you put it. Your idea of getting air is suffocating for me".

"I'm looking forward to our next date then Akihito" chuckled Asami.

"It's not a date" Akihito shrieked embarrassed.

Asami just looked at him and smiled in answer making Akihito more embarrassed. The people sitting around the establishment were very amazed though. The tall, handsome and intimidating man that they thought was emotionless was showing emotion in the public place. And to the equally hot man nonetheless. They both looked far from their grasp.

"By the way Akihito why the glasses? Though I must say they added to your charm. I never knew I could get a glasses fetish".

Akihito groaned aloud "No Asami just no. You already have enough fetishes to last a man a lifetime. I could do without some you know. But to answer your question. I just bought them on a whim. Tried it today, thought they looked fine, and so kept them".

"I see. But I must admit I never knew you had a fashion sense considering what you wear all the time. But the change is quite refreshing and appealing" Asami had this strange glint in his eyes that says to Akihito that he would screwed. Literally.

"Stop it. I know how fashion works, jerk. I'm a photographer. I know what looks best on whom. I just don't care about it when it comes to myself because it'll attract too much attention and I don't want my hard earned money spent on brand clothes that I'll probably rip apart on some scoop."

Asami looked surprised at his answer.

"What's that look for bastard? You really take me for an idiot. I'm offended".

Asami chuckled. Another side of Akihito was revealed today. And now that he think about it Akihito does have solid reasons. He roamed his eyes on Akihito top to bottom. And he must say he was loving every part of it.

Akihito shuddered feeling Asami checking him out. "Stop undressing in an open place pervert. I swear this is the first and the last time I'm paying attention to what I wear".

"Oh so you specially prepared yourself for our date. How touching. I'm loving every effort you put in your look kitten."

"Whaaa"

Akihito sputtered response was stopped by the waiter. Who have arrived with their lunch. The lunch thankfully was eaten quietly. Asami just looking at Akihito weirdly when he would switch to eating between the dishes. Akihito's taste buds must have died. Otherwise who in their right mind would eat desert with chilly garlic ketchup?

"I know that look Asami. But really, it tastes great. You should try it".

"I think I'm fine Akihito."

"Your loss then". Akihito just shrugged and finished his meal.

Asami signaled for the waiter who came immediately and handed him a black card. Which he dutifully took, bowed and leave. Returning a few minutes later handing it back to Asami.

"Shall we go then?" asked Asami standing up and around to Akihito offering his hand.

Akihito nodded, took Asami's hand and stood. But the moment he stood everything blurred and tilted around him and with it Akihito too. His glasses fell when he swayed.

"Akihito..!"

Asami immediately tightened his grasp on Akihito's hand on instinct and brought Akihito closer with his other hand on his waist.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

Asami immediately sat Akihito down on his chair and brought his face up which still look glazed.

"Akihito. Can you hear me?" asked Asami softly cupping his face.

It took a few minutes for Akihito to realize what has happened and that Asami was speaking to him concerned. He blinked again to clear his vision and nodded.

"I'm fine."

"I don't think so. You didn't have any wine so you couldn't be intoxicated".

"Asami. Don't worry. I must have stood too fast. Let's go. We are getting attention and weird looks." Said Akihito looking around the restaurant.

The look Asami had told Akihito that he didn't care. Which was probably true. But eventually he helped Akihito on his feet and held him securely by his side with his hand around his waist.

"My glasses".

"Stay. I'll get them."

Akihito did as asked. The gentle Asami was strange yet somehow made Akihito feel special. Akihito could feel others jealousy stares. This probably broke the image they had of Asami. Now they know their dark, mysterious, hot and rich businessman has a soft side. But they'll be surprised to know that it's reserved for 'me' only.

These possessive thoughts had Akihito going pink thinking he was acting like Asami. The man returned by his side placing the glasses on his face and fixing them taking his sweet time.

"Let's go".

Akihito nodded and they exited the restaurant. Suoh was already there waiting for them. The sight of a car made Akihito feel queasy and he cringed inwardly but held his face neutral. If he told Asami he felt sick he will probably drag him to the hospital. And did he mention that he 'hated' hospitals? With a passion. So he sucked it up and walk side by side Asami inside the car. And pray that he won't puke his guts out.

 **Thank you guys for reading this story and special thanks to mint-chi, finderlov, lexie-chan94 and ryukei for reviewing. And others for following.**

 **I'm not very good with explaining clothing. So for those who wants to see akihito's outfit follow this link. I changed a bit here and there. And Akihito looked super-hot and handsome in my mind. XD**

 **. /imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fkf%2FHTB11ON9IFXXXXaNXFXXq6xXFXXXF% &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fitem%2Fmen-s-t-shirt-personality-T-shirt-Korean-cultivating-pile-collar-long-sleeve-T-shirt-fashion% &docid=Llm0YRS5YzjsuM&tbnid=H8G0Ru8op7TiGM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjLg42rlqjdAhVnposKHcWmBeAQMwhjKB0wHQ..i&w=714&h=714&hl=en-PK&bih=662&biw=1366&q=korean%20boys%20stylish%20clothing&ved=0ahUKEwjLg42rlqjdAhVnposKHcWmBeAQMwhjKB0wHQ&iact=mrc&uact=8#h=714&imgdii=H8G0Ru8op7TiGM:&vet=10ahUKEwjLg42rlqjdAhVnposKHcWmBeAQMwhjKB0wHQ..i&w=714**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

 **Hy guys I'm back. XD I'm thinking that I should skip time or something cause I'm about to complete my eight months and aki still hasn't figured out his pregnancy yet or Asami for that matter. And I was supposed to write it every month. I know I won't have time after my delivery cause I'll have a C-section. And believe me two little devils (My 3 year old and new born) will be hard to tame. And the recovery is quite painful. :3**

 **5123, Anathema sicarie Black, AngelRyuu, AomaSade, Black Kitty 77, Cairlit07, Crimson-Finder, DarkAngel90111, DarkIntrovert, Darky303, Deadlycake, Fedski, Higarashi Yumiko, Ijustdon'tcare123, Ivy3live, Mint-chi, NinjaHandyman08, Prissypixie, Rain-kun, Reikoasu, RosseBellisario00, Roza Ryuichi, Secret spell, Shan Dan, Shiranai Atsune, Silv3rfox, Sleepy robin, Spoojary, Vitto8, Yuuka tomomi, akishimo, anniekawaiicherry, azalealady, bakadesu, cadisraizel, disp, ezzahra, finderlov, fluffstabber, foreverstarlight, fratello99, kaprice80, lighningstrike724, lilgurlanima, lostsoul072, miko-chan27, mukutsuna93, munteaneucrstina16, mychibidragon, 3874, nessynao, nominatosay, titiwawa, tsuzuki28, weiqi. Thank you guys for following.**

 **AngelRyuu, AomaSade, Black Kitty 77, Cairlit07, Burpburst, DarkIntrovert, Jaguarsolaris,JoEdgardHom, lexie-chan94, Raiiinchan, Rain-kun, Reikoasu, RosseBellisario00, Ryukei, Shan Dan, Vitto8, 98, akishimo, animegal 101,anniekawaiicherry, ashleykhl, bakadesu, champp6, finderlov, hasanah, lostsoul072, miko-chan27, mychibidragon. Thank you guys for favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yamano sensei.**

 **Warning: You know it's yaoi and all that jazz XD**

The car ride thankfully went without any embarrassment from Akihito and molestation from Asami. While Asami was busy with his phone, probably taking care of something urgent. Akihito was trying to breathe deeply and gulping back the salty taste. It would do them no good if he showed he was ill. Asami could be persistent when he want to know something.

And Akihito was sure he was in Asami's priority list. This knowledge he knew very well and made him feel quite giddy. He stole a glance in Asami's way and their eyes met. The bastard smirked in his way and Akihito's face turned red which he hid quickly. But the red tips of his ears probably gave him away.

Soon his attention was captured by the scenery outside and he let the silence put him to sleep.

It's been a few days since their date. And Akihito can't help but notice that he is feeling under the weather. He is sleepy all the time and little things get him so frustrated that he wants to yell at the top of his lungs or better yet punch and kick his frustrations out. And the stomach cramps aren't helping his case either. They just come out of nowhere. A few seconds of intense pain and just like that they disappear when his legs are about to collapse.

He knows that Asami noticed things too. He caught Asami staring at him concerned a few times. But thankfully the guy never questioned him. And it was a huge relief for Akihito because he don't know what he'll answer, when he doesn't know the answers himself.

Right now he is lazing around the penthouse like usual these days. It's not that he hasn't has work. But he refused it, choosing to stay at home and get rid of whatever bug he has caught.

The sound of front door opening caught his attention. Weird. It's only 5pm. Asami doesn't come home this early. Kirishima made his appearance and greeted him.

"Takaba-sama".

"Kirishima-san what are you doing here?".

"Asami-sama would like you to join him in the office".

"…..why?"

"He didn't say".

"But what I'm going to do their?"

"…"

"…"

"Fine. Give me a few minutes so I can change".

"Ofcourse".

Soon they were on their way to Sion. The guards guarding the entrance recognized the car and opened the door for Akihito. Who flushed in embarrassment when all the lined people stared at him. Kirishima soon joined him and they made their way inside.

"Couldn't we have gone through the back Kirishima-san? You know I hate the attention."

"I thought you would be used to it by now Takaba-sama".

"Why do I even bother with you guys. You are all on Asami's side."

His whining soon got interrupted when Kirishima's phone rang. He left the man to his devices and entered Asami's office.

"You called?"

"Hello to you kitten. How are you feeling?"

Knowing the man wouldn't leave it alone till he answered, he bit back his nasty snarls about the pet name.

"Fine"

An eyebrow rose in question.

"What?"

"Do you think I haven't noticed anything".

"It's nothing serious. A bug or something".

"A bug doesn't last this long Akihito. I knew you wouldn't listen so I called my doctor here."

"What? You know I hate getting probed by them".

"It'll be fine Akihito. I'll be here to hold your hand through it".

Akihito could see the bastard was trying to get on his nerves. And that damn smirk was just begging to be punched. But before he could settle down the score, the door to Asami's office opened again. And in came Fei long.

He looked as beautifully handsome as he usually does. He was wearing a three piece suite and had his hair in a ponytail. He stood beside Akihito and smiled charmingly.

"Akihito. What a lovely surprise to see you here. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"And I wasn't expecting YOU here Fei long" came Asami's annoyed voice.

"I apologize Asami-sama. He refused to wait outside." Came Kirishima's voice.

"It's fine Kirishima. Take Akihito with you till I deal with him." Asami waved Kirishima away.

"What? You just called me here unexpectedly and now you are having me remove?"

"Akihito just wait outside and I'll join you."

Akihito was boiling with anger suddenly. So Fei long was more important than him? Kirishima seem to see that he was about to explode and tried to distract him.

"This way Takaba-sama".

"You know what Asami? Fuck you. I'm going home". Said Akihito with his teeth gritted and hands clenched. He turned but his hand was caught.

It was Fei long.

"Akihito. Since you don't want to see Asami. How about we enjoy together?" he smiled. Trying to calm the young man. But it had the opposite effect. Akihito wrenched his hand free from him and said coldly.

"Don't **Touch** me". The dark voice that answered really didn't suit Akihito. The occupants in the room were quite surprised. And watched as Akihito turned again to walk out but stumbled.

Fei long being the most nearest to Akihito caught him instinctively.

"H-Hey. What's wrong?"

"Akihito".

Asami was instantly by Akihito's side worried and guided him to the couch.

For Akihito, he wasn't feeling that good. The room kept spinning. And there was ringing in his ears. His body felt numb. He could hardly make out the faces hovering over him on the couch. They were speaking to him he thought. But he couldn't make out those words. The dark spots in his vision were getting bigger and soon he lost the fight to stay conscious and let the darkness consume him.

Asami was worried. Kirishima could see it and Fei long could see it too. Even though the man doesn't show emotions but those near him can tell the difference. Akihito was currently in the bedroom in Asami's office with doctor. It's been half hour and the boy still hasn't shown signs of consciousness. Thankfully Miyazaki-sensei was already there. So there wasn't any waiting for the doctor.

Asami wanted Fei long to leave. But he rejected saying he'll go once he hears what is wrong with Akihito. Asami didn't urge him more knowing the boy had grown out on him too.

"Asami-sama".

"Miyazaki what's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure Asami-sama. His vitals are fine. Maybe he was stressed or overwork that caused him to lost consciousness".

"That's not it Miyazaki. His schedule goes through his personal guard. And he makes sure not to let him overwork. If you don't know the reason then don't give me those half assed answers."

"I-I Apologize Asami-sama. That wasn't my attention. I just took his blood for further tests. If something comes up I'll surely inform you".

"You have an hour".

"Ofcourse. I'll be taking my leave then. Till then please have him well rested".

And without further ado Kirishima led him outside.

Asami sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just what is wrong with Akihito? He has always been as healthy as a horse. How come something is slowing him down? And nobody can find out the reason? He was pulled from his thought by the hand on his shoulder.

"He will be fine Asami. You know he doesn't give up that easily."

Asami didn't reply, just listened.

"I'll be taking my leave then. Let me know if something comes up".

After Fei long was gone Asami made his way to the bedroom and sat beside Akihito. Staring at him long and hard to see if he missed any changes in Akihito. What could cause those random bouts of dizziness and vomiting.

His hand being caught brought him out of his musings. He didn't realize he was stroking Akihito's face. Who was staring back at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I should be the one asking that Akihito. But I'm not getting answers".

"Why are you being soo persistent Asami. It's probably nothing".

"If it's nothing then they should know. Why do you think Miyazaki is my personal doctor? He is best out there Akihito and he doesn't know what is wrong. And my gut feeling isn't any better".

"Asami. Calm down ok. Everything's fine."

Akihito's voice was calm and soothing. When Asami didn't reply he just embraced him. Letting him know he was fine. Earlier he caught desperation in Asami's voice. Which was very unusual. And to think it was there for Akihito's sake, touched the boy.

He didn't knew that he could cause such reactions in Asami. The man really had a soft spot for him. The stayed like that for some time.

"Let's go home ok?"

Asami nodded and withdrew. He stood up and called Kirishima. Probably for the car and half day.

After Asami was finished he helped Akihito up from bed and led him outside. He was being extra protective Akihito knew. The firm hand on his waist and Asami's sharp eyes looking for anything unusual kept reminding him. And Akihito didn't bother resisting knowing the man won't be in peace until he is sure himself.

The car ride was quite. There was no harassment from Asami. Which Akihito was thankful for mind you. He wasn't complaining or anything. But it just felt weird.

"Asami-sama? Miyazaki-sensei is waiting at your penthouse with results." Kirishima's voice broke the silence.

Asami nodded and remained silent.

"Results of what?"

"Your blood tests".

Akihito raised his eyebrow urging him to explain. But when he didn't get his answer, just huffed and stayed put. He was going to find in a few minutes anyway. But he couldn't deny that he was nervous.

As expected Miyazaki-sensei was waiting and bowed greeting them.

"Asami-sama, Takaba-sama".

"What did you find Miyazaki?" Asami sat and gestured him to take a seat. Akihito being the polite guy automatically went into kitchen to get some tea.

"Asami-sama I did all the tests I could find. Takaba-sama is negative for HIV, heart problems, low blood sugar (Hypoglycemia), Anemia etc that could those unusual symtoms."

Asami held back a relieved sigh. So it wasn't something serious. But Miyazaki seem nervous now. Like he didn't how to approach what he is going to say. Akihito was back serving them tea and listening.

"Then?"

"Um I don't know how to explain it but it seems Takaba-sama is pregnant".

"….."

"….."

Asami's face was blank. Devoid of any emotion. Like, it just shut down. But Akihito on the other hand was sputtering his sip of tea and thumping his chest to breathe.

"W-What the hell Miyazaki-sensei. That's a joke gone too far". Yelled Akihito after regaining his breath.

"But that's the truth Takaba-sama however rare it seems".

"Come again? Rare you say? It's impossible". He dead paned.

Asami seem quite fine preoccupied with his thoughts. Akihito wasn't sure if they were both in it to get him.

Miyazaki just sat still waiting his next orders. He doesn't mind the young man's reactions seeing he is attending to Asami for quite a long time and Akihito has been quite a few times his patient. He was quite shocked at first when he realized Takaba's relationship with Asami but now that he think about it. No one better suited the dangerous man than the reckless, stubborn but cheerful boy.

"Give me the results". Asami's voice of command brought him out of his musings and he hurriedly unzipped his bag to follow it. He could sympathize with them. It was hard for him to accept it as well. He was only doing the tests of young man's blood when he had to take a call. So he left his associate to do all the tests there are to find out what's wrong. His associate seem to think Takaba was a women considering it was someone important to Asami-sama and did the pregnancy test too. Otherwise nobody would have found out the reason behind the young man's sudden illness.

"Are you sure Miyazaki?"

"Y-Yes Asami-sama. I couldn't believe it as well. But I ran the test quite a few times and it always came back positive. We could do ultrasound for further proof. If you would allow it ofcourse."

Akihito was stunned. He couldn't believe it. Hell, he refused to believe it. How the hell is this possible. He was a man through and though damn it.

"How is this possible?"

It seems the same was on Asami's mind. But unlike Akihito who was stunned speechless, Asami was asking questions. Which Akihito was grateful for, for once? He wanted to know the reason too. He still seem to think this was a giant joke and they were just pulling his leg.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question Asami-sama. I just don't know. It's the first I've seen. But seeing that Takaba-sama is a man his body can't produce necessary hormones like a female. That's why it's rejecting the fetus. Hence the unusual symptoms. And from what I can guess they will only get worse with time. His life will be very much in danger. He could miscarriage given any moment. There are just endless possibilities. So, my suggestion is to end it".

Silence.

It seem to expand. Asami was lost in thought. But so was Akihito. In a matter of few minutes he get the impossible news of him getting pregnant, then his life being in danger because of the child. His child. He put his hand on his stomach. Asami's and his. Their child. But to not give it a chance at life just because it never happened before. It's cruel. But he is scared as hell too. He don't know what to do any more. What will Asami think?

Won't it be great chance for him to get a heir for his business? Lucky bastard. Akihito couldn't believe he got knocked up by Asami. Who knew the bastard was capable of that? His eyes filled with tears. Like his life wasn't complicated enough. Now a child will be thrown into it. Someone above must really hate him. He is happy it's their child. But he is So not ready for it. But he doesn't want to kill it either. And what about Asami? He is just having mixed feelings about it.

"Prepare for the abortion Miyazaki".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

 **Hy guys it's Misha here. I hope I'm rewarding you guys this time. Considering I'm posting a new chapter soo early. Couldn't find in my heart to leave you guys hanging on that cliffhanger. Although it was soo tempting. XD**

 **New followers and favouriters (Is that even a word? XD) Welcome. Thank you for joining this story.**

 **And reviewers are always so very much appreciated. Especially the long ones. They tell me about how you guys feel about my story. And encourage me to write more. So Clairlit07, finderlov, foreverstarlight, mint-chi and selenarogue thank you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to yamano Ayano sensei. Except Nanami.**

 **You know the warning guys. Let's get on with this chapter.**

Akihito's eyes widened.

What.

The.

Hell.

Did he hear just right? Who gave this right to the bastard? He didn't even discuss it with me.

"Yes Asami-sama".

"No"

Now this time it was Asami who was surprised. He thought the boy wanted out. He saw that troubled expression and those unshed tears. And this time he couldn't blame Akihito. Nobody can be ready for this kind of risk.

"Um I think you should discuss more about it. I'll take my leave Asami-sama."

He bowed and left hurriedly. The atmosphere was very tense. But he couldn't blame the couple. But really only Takaba-sama can oppose Asami-sama like that and not face consequences. He has seen it before of course. But it still amazes him.

When the front door shut close did Asami speak.

"Akihito you heard the doctor. It's impossible to carry on. Moreover life threatening. And it wasn't planned either. So why bother".

Asami knew he was being cold. But he had to. He love any idea that could tie Akihito to him. And this would be perfect. Except it isn't. Too many risks are there. Which he isn't willing to take.

Akihito seem hurt by his answer. And those unshed tears were back glittering.

"So that's just it? Because it wasn't planned we shouldn't bother and try? Are you disgusted with me now Asami?"

Ok. Now where did he have that idea from? The boy was being ridiculous. He thought they were past that face. Where they weren't sure of each other's feeling and weren't willing to name them.

"Akihito stop talking nonsense. You know that's not true. You are mine and I'll not let anything take you away from me. No matter who it is."

"Asami as much as your possessiveness show you care for me and I'm happy that you do. This can't happen. I can't just kill it without even trying."

Anger rose in Asami hearing that.

"Then are you suggesting I should let you kill yourself over it?"

"We don't know for sure if we d..."

"Akihito are you choosing a few weeks fetus over me? Over us? All the time we spent together. What we have shared and gone through?".

"No, Asami you don't underst..."

"Understand what Akihito. I'm perfectly capable to understand that what you are trying to achieve is life threatening. I won't take those risks just to ease your conscience".

"What"

"You heard me Akihito. And that's final."

Anger and hurt gradually rose in Akihito too. The bastard wasn't trying to be understanding at all. He gritted his teeth.

"Fine then. If that's your decision then I'm leaving."

Hearing this Asami's voice went cold.

"And go where Akihito? You know you can't escape me".

"Try me now Asami. You won't know what hit you. This is for the sake of my child and I'll do everything i can. It's your lose if you can't accept us."

The determination in Akihito's voice spoke volumes.

"Don't do this Akihito".

Asami's back was turned. His muscles were tense. But the voice he said those words pierced Akihito. It felt like the older man was pleading.

Akihito felt tears run down his cheeks. But he had to do this. He would love Asami to be there for them but if he can't then he will bear the burden alone.

"I'm afraid i have to Asami. I wanted you to be there but if you can't then..."

He walked close to the older man's back and put his hands and forehead there.

With tears falling and a heart breaking he whispered those dreaded words.

"Goodbye Asami".

When Asami heard those words he automatically went stiff. Those golden eyes widening. Akihito's voice seem to echo.

'Goodbye Asami'

Was he hearing right? The front door being shut was proof enough. Akihito left. His kitten left him.

That hurt. Damn it this wasn't supposed to happen. How can he let Akihito die before his eyes? But what's the point in arguing when he is left alone anyway.

Just thinking that Akihito is out there alone while being pregnant facing whatnot have Asami angry at himself.

Akihito was being too stubborn and as usual it isn't good for him. But he can't let Akihito go. 'He is mine damn it'.

Mine. That's right. His Akihito and His child. He will do everything in his power to keep them safe.

But what if they got their hopes up and gain nothing in the end? He knows Akihito won't be able to handle it. He is too emotional and attached to the child already. It would affect them both.

But Akihito isn't changing his mind either. He has better chance of survival with him. Decisions made. Asami pulled out his phone and called Kirishima.

"It's me. Akihito left fifteen minutes ago. Find out where he is and inform me immediately".

"Hai , Asami-sama".

He went to the bar to pour himself a drink. He'll have to take everything into measure and talk with Miyazaki. If a family is what Akihito wants then that's what he'll get.

Family.

With Akihito. Feels warm.

And if the child is born and both are healthy. Then there couldn't be anything more that he would want.

The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. Knowing it'll be Kirishima he answered.

"Asami-sama i think you'll have to see this. We are in control room of this building. It's about Takaba-sama."

"I'm coming".

Asami saw the footage of Akihito leaving the building furiously wiping tears that won't stop. When a van stopped in front of him. Since Akihito wasn't paying attention he was quite surprised when three people jumped on him.

Two of them held him in place and the other one put a cloth over Akihito's mouth, probably chloroform which had Akihito lose consciousness in no time. They put the limp body in van and drove away.

The whole process hardly took more than a few minutes.

But Asami was furious. Akihito was already in a delicate condition damn it.

"Track the number of the van Kirishima and find out where it is".

"Already did Asami-sama. It seems they are in Adachi. If they didn't change their vehicle. Then we have their location."

"Let's go then. Get the men".

"Hai".

On to the other side the three men had Akihito tied to a chair.

"What do we do now Atsushi?"

"Just leave him man. We got our payment. Let's go".

"Are you sure? He got out of that pretty high class building. We could get more money."

"I'm not getting into complicated shit shouta, if he got out of that building then know that he'll surely have powerful people behind who i don't want to mess with."

"...You are right. Let's go".

And just like that Akihito was left alone in an apartment.

A few minutes later a girl entered the apartment Akihito was held in. She made her way towards him and knelt.

"Oh aki they weren't rough with you were they. I specially told them not to."  
She caressed his cheek lovingly.

"You are so perfect aki. And so understanding. I couldn't get you out of my head after our destined meeting in the park. So i followed you."

She undid the rope that bind his arms to the chair and held his hands in her's.

"Seeing you day to day i fell more in love. You are so kind, honest and cheerful. I'm sure you'll love me too. We'll be perfect aki."

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Just then Akihito twitched. It took a few moments for him to open his eyes blearily. Everything was blurry. His body was numb and he felt nauseous.

"Oh you are awake aki. How are you feeling?" She smiled.

He couldn't comprehend where he was or what was going on. There was a girl sitting in front of him talking? But his vision couldn't focus. He groaned and brought his hand to forehead.

"What's wrong aki".

"W-Who aare yoou" slurred Akihito. He could hardly move. Everything seemed so slow.

"It's Nanami aki. We met at the park remember. Don't worry I'll take care of you." She reassured him caressing his cheek.

He blinked confusedly. He couldn't understand. And fuck he felt cold and his vision wasn't focusing either. What the hell happened?

There was a knock on the door that pulled nanami away for a few moments.

Akihito tried to focus on the way to the door and saw blurry men in suits.

He felt a large hand on his cheek which felt warm. He leaned into it and closed his eyes. The other griped his chin forcing him look on the man. The touch and the force seem familiar.

But his mind as well his sight was a mess.

Asami was surprised when a girl opened the door to the apartment. He didn't expect this.

He let his men deal with her while he barged inside and saw Akihito slumped on the chair.

Akihito looked pale. The touch on his cheek told Asami that his body temperature was too low. He searched his eyes which were dazed and didn't focused.

He tried calling his name but got no further response. He pat the boy's cheek a few times to get him to respond.

"-sami"

Asami hardly hear the whispered name. But answered nonetheless.

"I'm here Akihito. Let's take you home".

He untied Akihito's legs, looked up and froze. Akihito's eyes were now closed and blood was coming from his nose. His mind immediately went into action.

"Kirishima get the car. We are going to hospital. Inform Miyazaki of our arrival."

He took Akihito bridal style and made his way to the car ignoring the yelling girl.

"Take her away and find out what did she want with Akihito". He ordered Suoh just before entering his car who bowed in response.

Asami was worried. Akihito's breathing was getting shallow too.

"ETA Kirishima".

"Four minutes sir".

Thank goodness they were still in city otherwise who knows how long it would have taken to reach the hospital.

When they arrived, Miyazaki was already waiting for them. He guided Asami to a private room. Kirishima automatically stood by the door.

Asami put Akihito gently on the bed and let Miyazaki check him with two nurses. He didn't left the room and Miyazaki didn't ask him to.

Doctor put a oxygen mask on Akihito's mouth and took his blood.

He immediately test it there while the nurses were hooking up an IV.

A few more intense moments later Miyazaki injected Akihito after seeing the results. Dismissing the nurses he turn towards Asami.

"Asami-sama, Takaba-sama is now stable."

"What caused all that?".

"Chloroform Asami-sama. It's not a general reaction. But since Takaba-sama is in a, for the lack of a better word 'delicate' condition his body took it worse. His body is already trying to reject the fetus and the use of chloroform made it worse. Hence, the nosebleed, drowsiness, high heart beat which caused the shortness of breath etc."

Asami nodded and when he didn't ask more Miyazaki took his leave.

Asami held Akihito's hand in his and just sat there.

It was a few hours later that Akihito woke up. He saw Asami sitting there staring back at him.

"What's wrong".

Asami chuckled. Felt like Deja vu.

"I should be the one asking Akihito. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. We are in a hospital?" He asked seeing his surroundings.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember after our fight i left the building then nothing much". Akihito broke the eye contact he had with Asami remembering their argument. And tried to pull his hand free.

Which Asami didn't let go but held firmly and squeezed. He looked back up surprised.

"You were kidnapped."

"Oh"

"They used chloroform to knock you out which had a reaction since your are in a delicate condition."

"I see".

"..."

"..."

The silence was uncomfortable for both of them.

"Akihito. Don't go. Just... stay".

"I don't want to Asami. You know that. But I just can't accept your decision."

"..."

"Don't get me wrong Asami. I'm scared. Very much so. But you know me. I won't give up without even trying. There is a life growing in here. And I always have been insecure that you would find someone else for your heir. And I can't blame you. You have a large empire. But it still hurts Asami. That I can't give you something you need. So if I'm given a chance I sure as hell try my hardest."

There was vulnerability in Akihito's voice Asami noted. His voice going soft and little with each word. 'How could I've missed his insecurity' thought Asami.

"If I wanted a heir Akihito i would have done something about it long ago. Nothing is more important than you are. What's there for me to live for if I lose you in the process?"

"You won't Asami". Akihito touched Asami's cheek and said softly.

"You heard Miyazaki Akihito..."

"And he said he isn't sure. I promise I'll be very careful. We can discuss with him. I'll do whatever he says and eat lots of healthy stuff and meds for nutrition. Nothing will go wrong. A new life will be here Asami. Our lives will be complete."

"You make it sound so easy and for the matter I'm quite satisfied with my life with you kitten". Chuckled Asami. But his eyes held pain. Fear.

"It is easy" Akihito tried to reassure.

"I'm not going to win this one am I" sighed Asami.

"No. You won't. And if i find you doing what I don't want I'll walk out Asami. You know I'll. Everything will be over. This is happening with or without you". Said Akihito seriously. He knew if he didn't clearly say now Asami will do something.

Seeing the determined gaze Asami eyes softened. He love those expressive eyes.

"I won't. You haven't realized it yet Akihito but i take responsibilities for my actions. I'll take care of you."

"And you should bastard. I don't know a thing about this stuff". Said Akihito hugging Asami. Who instantly wrapped his arms around him.

"I have a general idea but it seems we will be having a long talk with Miyazaki".

"Yeah.I don't want to be late and risk anything."

Asami nodded and kissed his forehead. Akihito blushed at the sweet act and averted his eyes.

Asami chuckled seeing that. And ruffled Akihito's hair.

"Rest for now. We will talk with sensei when he comes to check up on you."

"Alright".

Akihito moved and petted the spot next to him. Seeing this Asami raised his eyebrow in question.

"You look like you need it".

He smiled and got up to remove his shoes and coat. They both needed it after the whole fiasco. Life will change for them both.

 **Eagerly awaiting long reviews. XD**

 **Till next time sweeties. .)/**


End file.
